Flower Girl
by ilovethisrecordBABY86
Summary: Florist Bella Swan is beginning to give up hope that the man of her dreams will suddenly appear. Before she knows it, she has not one but two potential suitors on her hands, and must decide if its time to follow her heart or her head.
1. After Tonight

**A/N: So here's my newest idea. I was watching Flower Girl on Hallmark Channel, and I immediatly thought of Edward and Bella. So here is my version of Flower Girl with a Twilight twist to it! Enjoy.**

_**Despite holding onto romantic notions of love at first sight, florist Bella Swan is beginning to give up hope that the man of her dreams will suddenly appear. But before she knows it, she has not one but two potential suitors on her hands, and must decide if its time to follow her heart or her head.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Flower Girl. Twilight is and will always be Stephenie's brainchild. As for Flower Girl, Hallmark owns that little chestnut. I just own Bella's feisty attitude.**

* * *

**{*******}**

"No more Rosie!" I huffed at my cousin Rose as I attempted to put together a floral arrangement through my annoyance. She and I owned a quaint little florist, called Rose's Turn Flower Shop. After we both graduated from college at 22, we decided to open our own business. It was actually her idea, which shocked me. My cousin Rosalie never once showed an interest in flowers and putting together arrangements for angry, bossy bridezillas. But here we are two years later, with a flourishing shop.

My annoyance with her today stemmed from her constant need to set me up with guys. To say the dates were unsuccessful would be an understatement. Each of them were like one of those really bad car accidents you pass on the highway. You don't really want to see the carnage, you just can't help it. You can't look away. However, when I pass one, I always look for survivors. I always pass with a little hope. That is why I continued to "watch" these train wrecks, in hopes that one would be a survivor.

"Bella, cmon! I know you're waiting for the sparks and whole 'love at first sight' bit, but you're not getting any younger. And who knows Ben could be 'the one'." This was her arguement, it was always her arguement. If my love life was based on her arugements, I'd be in a polygamous relationship with about 10 guys who were "The one". Though this was the first time she mentioned my whole love at first sight belief. She never once threw that back in my face, until today. Of course I believed in it... who doesn't? Though I have to admit, with every horrible date, my belief is dwindling.

"Honestly, Bells. Ben works with Emmett, he's his business partner, and you know I'd never set you up with one of his friends unless I knew he was good enough for you."

I rolled my eyes at her comment, "I have nothing against Em's friends or business partners Rosalie." It wasn't a complete lie. I really didn't know his friends or any of his partners well enough to dislike them or not. "I'm just done for awhile." I walked away from her to put the arrangement in the fridge, hoping our conversation was over, of course my luck wasn't that good.

"Just come to the resturant tonight, Emmett said Ben really wants to meet you." She pleaded.

As much as I wanted to say no, I couldn't. Emmett was Rose's husband, who owned the hottest resturant here in Carlsbad; I mean who am I to pass up free food. I swear she should have started this conversation with, 'Meet me at Em's, he wants to treat us'. I would have gladly agreed to go and she wouldn't be here pleading her case.

I silently weighed my options. I could either sit at home and wait to hear Rose bitch and moan to me _or_ I could give in and have a nice dinner with my family and this shmuck Ben. "Fine," I grumbled, "But you have to promise me that if I don't hit it off with him, no more setting me up."

"I promise." She said with a smug smile.

**{*******}**

"I just wish she'd get the hint and stop setting me up." I complained to my best friend, Alice. After agreeing to dinner with Ben, I needed to clear my mind. So I called Alice to go jogging with me. "I never hit it off with any of the guys, it never goes past the one date."

"You know why, right?" Alice asked, trying to catch up with me. I shook my head, "It's because all the guys you go for, and all the guys Rose sets you up with, are clearly not ready to settle down."

She was right. All the guys Rose set me up with only wanted one thing... sex. A couple of them even called me weeks later for a booty call, even though I never showed interest in them. And the guys I've met on my own were the same.

"How about this... this weekend, check out all the single men at my wedding. Jazz has some pretty hot single cousins," She wiggled her eyebrows. "No commitment, I'm not forcing you to do anything, just look around, have fun."

"Alright, we'll see what happens."

**{*******}**

By the time I had gotten back to the shop after my run, Rose was pissed at me. Ranting, _"Now you're all sweaty, it'll take you longer to get ready for your date."_

I ignored her the best that I could the rest of the day, and left her to close the shop up without a goodbye. Which leads me to where I am now, stitting on the floor of my closet, towel wrapped around my body. What do you wear on a date that you don't even want to go on? As I was trying to figure out what to wear, my phone rang. Knowing it was Rose, I let my machine pick up. _"Isabella Marie Swan you better be getting ready! I don't want to hear any of your lame ass excuses. I'm picking you up in forty five minutes and you better look sexy, so get your ass off of the floor and get dressed. Love you!" _

Of course she knew that I was sitting on the floor of my closet. She's found me in this very spot on numerous occassions. Sexy? I better look sexy? God she's asking alot of me today. If I'm completely honest, I'd like to go the lazy route and wear my favorite pair of skinny jeans with a plaid button up. But Rose would kill me, so I decided on the safe route and threw on a cream tiered belted tube dress. I topped it with a dusty pink shread detail cardigan. Forty-five minutes was enough time for me to blow dry and flat iron my hair. I had just finished when my doorbell rang. I flipped off the light and walked out as Rose walked into my room.

"Hey there, hot stuff," she winked, "Plan on going barefoot tonight?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why did you bother ringing my bell if you're just going to walk in?" I asked as I slipped on my brown boots.

"Are you ready?" she asked ignoring my question.

I looked her over, to make sure she was dressed just for dinner and dinner only. She wore a red sleeveless, rope detail top with a black satin pencil skirt with flattering lines that accentuated her curves and a pair of black peep toe heels. This was definitely not one of her clubbing outfits.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I trailed off as I slipped on my heart leather bracelet and watch. As soon as the words left my mouth, she all but dragged me from my place and left to witness the accident that was waiting to happen.

**{*******}**

Forty-five minutes. We've been at dinner for forty-five minutes, and Ben is a no show. "Ten more minutes, then I'm outta here." I said pointedly at Rose.

She frowned at me and quickly turned to Emmett, who spoke up, "I'll call him again Bells, don't leave yet."

"Don't call him again, he didn't answer the other four times you called what'll make this time different? Besides, I'm tired and I've waited the greater part of an hour for a blind date I wanted no part of." I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest, "So you better sober up quick Rosalie McCarty, because I'm going home."

"You can't go home Bella." Rose pleaded as I shook my head, "You said you'd try tonight."

I slammed my hand down on the table, "What the fuck do you think I'm doing? I'm here aren't I? I'm not the one who stood him up, it was the other way around." I whispered harshly, my anger getting the best of me. "Screw waiting ten minutes, I'm going home now. I'll take a cab." I gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek and left without a second glance at Rosalie.

So much for me not taking tonight seriously.

**{*******}**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked how I've set up the plot so far. Sorry if there were any mistakes. I looked it over about 3 times, and I have no beta, so please bear with me :)**

**If you are willing or know someone who is willing to beta, let me know.**

**Anywhosie... Review?**


	2. Barenaked

**There's an epic author's not at the bottom, please read it.**

**And a huge thank you to nicolleio and ****! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Flower Girl. Twilight is and will always be Stephenie's brainchild. As for Flower Girl, Hallmark owns that little chestnut. I just own Bella's feisty attitude.  
**

* * *

You ever have one of those days where you think everyone is looking at you, staring at you? Kind of like how you got looked at when you did the walk of shame back in college. I swear everyone was staring at me as I made my way to the shop, as if they _knew _I had gotten stood up. Of course it was my own paranoia, no one knew... unless Rose had a death wish and told everyone and their mothers.

As for the rest of my morning, well I refused to talk to Rose and didn't acknowledge me since I refused to talk to her. At one point, it became too much, so I went out for a breather. When I came back to the shop, it seemed like the tension grew thicker. I honestly have no clue what the hell is Rose's problem, I mean I'm the one who got stood up, not her. I kept my end of the bargin, just because it didn't work out in her favor, she has to be a raging bitch.

Before I could even tell her to cut her shit, she left. " 'Bout damn time..." With Rose gone, I was able to sit and think about the night before. I guess I jumped the gun with my attitude a tiny bit. Maybe Ben was this really amazing guy, seeing how Rose reacted. My thoughts were interuppted by Rose walking back in. She rolled her eyes at me and walked into the cooler. I could hear her slamming things around. "What the fuck is your problem Rosalie?"

"Not a damn thing Isabella, not a damn thing."

"Obviously something is wrong, and I'm pretty sure it's me. I'm your problem, so why don't you tell me what exactly what I did."

She sighed and looked me in the eye, "He showed up you know." She shook her head, "He showed up apologizing for being an hour late and wondered where in the hell you were."

"So you're being a bitch to me because he showed up after I left? After Emmett called him four times and he didn't bother to answer after waiting for almost an hour... but you're pissed at me?"

"Bella... you said you were going to try and you weren't last night, not at all."

"Well," I sighed, "It's kinda hard to try when you're forced on a date and get stood up on said date. Just stop trying to marry me off, Rosie."

Her the angry look she wore dissipated and she turned serious, "I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to be lonely."

I got the sudden need to hug her after her admission, "I'm not lonely babe. I promise you."

I hugged her tightly, trying to convey the truth of my words. The conversation ended and we got to work on Alice's arrangements. A few regular's came in sporadically, Rose took care of them, I made it my personal goal to make my best friend's arrangement the best I've ever created, the best Rose's Turn has ever produced.

I'm not sure how long I was working for, but Rose quickly stopped that. "I got it!" She yelled.

"Got what?" I asked with a roll of my eyes at her dramatics.

"Maybe you could take one of those singles vacation." She grinned as if her suggestion was the cure for Cancer.

"You mean where people smell like tanning oil and desperation? No thanks." I snorted, "Marc Anthony and Cleopatra were never set up on a blind date. Romeo and Juliet didn't meet on a singles cruise. They meet by chance and fell in love." I sighed dreamily, hoping and waiting for my Marc, my Romeo.

"They're not real, Bells, they're characters in a book." She smirked

"Well then maybe I read too much."

Rose opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the bells on the door ringing. We both looked up and saw a dark haired man. Before I could ask him what could I help him with, Rose smiled and ran to hug him. "Bella, I would like you to meet Ben."

_The bitch was gonna die..._

**{*******}**

After Ben showed up, she told him that I hadn't taken my break, so he could take me for a coffee. Honestly, was she not listening when I told her enough was enough? So here I was, at Romancing The Bean attempting to have a semi good time with Ben.

"So you grew up with Rosalie, then? That must have been awesome."

Awesome? Seriously? I bit my tongue, giving myself some time so I wouldn't give him a smart ass answer. "Yeah, it was great. She's the best, my favorite cousin." I nodded, though what I really wanted to say was, _"Yeah asshole. It was awesome having my parents dying when I was eight and being adopted by my aunt and uncle... fucking prick."_

Before he could ask another question, our waitress came out to the patio and brought our drinks. "Thanks, Kendra." I was a regular here, and she could tell I was getting ready to bolt at any minute. she offered me a sympathetic smile and left.

"Look, Bella... I know this isn't your idea of a good time. I also know that you really do not want to be here." He paused and shook his head, "But I would love if you gave me a chance. Gave me the chance to get to know you, and for you to get to know me. Nothing serious... we'll go at the pace you set. And if it doesn't work out, at least we made a new friend in each other." He practically begged me, seriously he was like one _please_ away from begging.

I sat quietly, staring at my latte and thought about what he said. My pace... since he wants to do things my way, my pace would start and stop at friends only... Oh God, I'm sucha fucking mess. Ok Bella, just go with the flow... who knows, Ben could be the one."

"Ok, we can get to know one another, at _my_ pace."

**{*******}**

"Ok, why did I agree to this again, Ali?" I whined as I was helping her with her wedding dress.

"Because." She answered simply.

"Because? That's not a good enough answer."

She turned around abrutly, "Just shut up, Isabella. you're putting in an effort and that's all that matters."

Everybody and their damn mothers were ganging up on me about Ben... hell even Emmett was! I put him at the back of my mind and enjoyed my best friend's wedding. If I said I wasn't envious of what Alice had with Jasper and being Maid of Honor at their wedding, would be a lie. But I couldn't think like that, this was their day... and mine would come soon enough.

When it came time for the bouquet toss, I made myself scarce and hid out at the bar. Alice didn't ream me out too much for that, but she wasn't too happy. "Remember Bells... the best place to meet someone is a wedding, and who does more wedding than you and Rose?" She whispered as a guy made his way over to me. As soon as I saw him, I had a _very_ bad feeling about him. He was short, greasy, and flithy looking. His black hair looked like he hadn't washed it in months, but that wasn't the worst part, that worst part was that it looked like he styled his hair like that on purpose. I literally threw up a little in my mouth once he was directly in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Danny." He stuck his hand out and I paid no mind to it.

"I'm Bella." I gave him a small wave rather than touch his nasty ass hand. I figure my discontented tone would steer him away from me, nope, rather it egged him on.

"I can see you."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fully aware that you can." I rolled my eyes with a snort.

"Great! Then how about tomorrow."

"Ugh! Goodbye, Danny." I turned away from him and waited for him to take the hint and leave.

Another guy came up to me and I ignored him, there was no way in hell I was going to give any of these fuckers my time of day. So he proceeded to stand next to me and stare. "I can tell by the way you're ignoring me that you want me..." I shook my head at him, he waited a few minutes and finally left me alone.

The bartender had just gave me my Long Island Iced tea and before my lips could touch the glass, I was approaced again. "Let's get drunk and take advantage of each other. Or, I could get drunk and you could just take advantage of me. OR, you can stay here and get drunk and I can go home and take advantage of myself. Either way, it's up to you." I had to give the guy credit, it made me laugh.

"Nope sorry, not gonna happen."

I was alone for a good five minutes before I was approached by the last guy. "Tickle your pussy with a feather?" He mumbled it, but I heard it loud and clear.

"Excuse me?" I stood up getting ready to punch this sick bastard.

"I said, 'Particularly nice weather'."

"Like hell you did, you sick fuck." I stormed away from the bar and found Alice, "Listen babe, I gotta go. If you rather go on your honeymoon than bail me out of jail then, let me leave without a problem."

Alice could read the distress on my face, "Of course. Thank you so much for everything. For my flowers, for being my Maid of Honor. I don't know what I'd do without you." I looked down at her face and could see the tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, come off it Ali." I nudged her, "You know I'd do anything for you, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world." I giggled at my immaturity. "I love you, now go and enjoy the rest of your reception and you best come back with a sick tan."

She let me go and sent me off with a playful slap on the ass, "I want explicit details of what transpired with you and Ben when I get back." Transpired? Really Alice, because you couldn't just say occurs, what happens... those two were perfectly fine choices.

I offered her a wave over my shoulder and continued to my car. I'm ready to end it with Ben and we haven't even had a start...

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me three weeks to post. I've been so busy with work... the hospital owns me. I take my laptop with me so I could keep myself awake during my break but I was lacking motivation. If I'm being honest, it has to do with my lack of readers && reviews. I'm grateful for the four of gotten, but I know if I had more readers who were interested in finding out what's going to happen next, it'd be so much easier to write. I want my readers opinions, what they would like to see happen... Also between the hospital, I take care of my mom on my days off, she's just as much of a handful as my 10 patients. And if the Matriarch gives me a _rare_ day off from her, I'm in the gym, so please bear with me with the slow updates.**

**Enough of my rant :) Edward's making an appearance soon!**

**How horrible were those pick up lines? I've never heard those, though I've heard a few gross ones. My best friend Eric graced me with his presence and I had to ask him for his worst pick up lines.**

**And this is an Edward and Bella story, PLEASE remember that. So if I don't put too much Rose, Em, Alice or Jazz, please do not be upset. If you've seen the film Flower Girl, then you know that she's only seen with her bff, her grandmother and her two McHotties who are after her.**

**Reviews are so much better than those lame ass pick up lines those losers fed to Bella!**


	3. Catch Me

**Epic A/N: Sorry that it's been almost a month since my last update. RL is kicking my ass! I have work, taking care of my mom and some douchebag thought it was a good idea to pick me for jury duty. Also, I have a new boyfriend and he monopolizes my time, so Edward and Bella have taken a spot in the back seat for now. I'll try harder to have more frequent updates. Also, sorry that this chapter is wicked short, I'm hoping to have Ch.4 out tomorrow or Tuesday, I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Without further ado, I give you Ch 3. And your reward for waiting so long? You get EDWARD this chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Flower Girl. Twilight is and will always be Stephenie's brainchild. As for Flower Girl, Hallmark owns that little chestnut. I just own Bella's feisty attitude.**

**{*******}**

_"Bella, it's me, Ben... I haven't heard from you in a few days, just wanted to check in, see if you were alright. Call me when you get this, I'd like to take you out to dinner this weekend. Talk to you later." _I don't know why I bother checking my voicemail, when Ben leaves me the same damn message practically each time he calls.

I've been effectively avoiding Ben for the past week and a half. My excuse, I'm busy with a wedding... yeah I don't think he bought it either, though it wasn't a total lie.

After the pick line fiasco at Alice's wedding, I wanted to put all guys on hold. By doing so, I've been working, overworking on an upcoming wedding. On the upside, Rose hasn't uttered one word on the Ben situation, she seems to be leaving it alone... for _now_.

**{*******}**

"Always making everyone wedding look lovely, always making their dreams come true. Maybe it'll be your time soon."

I looked up from my task at hand of touching up the flowers on the arch, to see Father Delaney smiling sweetly at me.

"I need to find the one first, Father."

"Maybe he'll find you soon."

Something is desperately wrong, if the priest is noticing my lack of happiness, my lack of a relationship.

"Hopefully." I smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the boutineers to the groomsmen."

I made my rounds with the groomsmen, but couldn't find the best man. Just as I was going to make my way inside to find him, he found me. I turned around, and was faced with a God. Actually, I don't even think a God is appropriate enough term for him. I quickly snapped myself out of my stupor, "Are you the best man?"

"I am, are with Peter or Charlotte?" He asked in a silky voice.

"Neither," I giggled, "I'm just a flower girl." I showed him his boutineer and started to pin it to his lapel. My shakey hands got the best of me and I pricked myself. I hid the pain and finished fixing it.

"Never say you're just anything." He gave me a reassuring smile, "These are more than just flowers, they are works of art, remember that."

What the hell did I refer myself to? God look what he does to me, and all he did was tell me that my flowers were works of art. "I'll try and remember that."

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way."

"Bella Swan, from Rose's Turn."

"It's very nice to meet you Bell-"

"Edward, there you are!" Edward was cut off by a high pitched, but still surprisingly sexy voice. I turned toward the voice and was met by a gorgeous, leggy, model type blonde. I took this as my turn to leave, and I walked away without a second glance. Of course the gorgeous God, model like man has an equally gorgeous model like girlfriend.

**{*******}**

The wedding was beautiful, and for once, I didn't feel jealous, I just sat back and enjoyed the scenery. When it came to the bouquet toss, I moved out of the way, not wanting to ruin anyone's fun, by catching it. Obviously my luck was not with me, because the bride, Charlotte, tossed it right in my area. As I went to catch it, I lost my footing, and hit my head. And everything went black.

When I came to, Edward, was who I saw first, literally. He was stood over me, while I lay in a bed, it was like something out of _Sleeping Beauty_.

"Where am I?" I looked over to see the bride, behind Edward.

"Honeymoon Suite."

"Oh, God!" I quickly sat up, "I'm sorry I ruined your wedding."

"No, you're fine. You didn't ruin my wedding. I just want to make sure you're alright." I held out the bouquet to her, that I was still holding, "Keep it, that bouquet was meant for you." She gave me one last smile and walked out.

"I've been looking for you all night."

"You... you have?" Fuck, when the hell did I turn into a suttering idiot?

"Yes... I wanted to have a dance with you." He held out his hand to me, "So whattya say, dance with me?"

"Sure."

Edward pulled me gently out of the honeymoon suite and back out to the reception. To say that Edward was an amazing dancer, would be an understatement. It was as if I was floating on air, I barely felt the ground. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Argentina." I cocked an eyebrow at him, "I was there researching for a book." I nodded my head in understanding.

All too soon our dance was done, "Well, I should get going. Thanks for the dance and for making sure I was alright." I dropped his hand and left without waiting for a response. I'd be lying if I said I left because I had work to do, I left because Edward Cullen made me nervous. A guy hasn't made me this nervous since Tyler Crowley in High School... and that can't be a good sign.

**{*******}**

**You know what to do... review! :D**

**And if there are mistakes, I apologize, my laptop is being ridiculous.**


	4. Maybe Tomorrow

**See I told you get Ch. 4 posted today! This isn't my best work, but it is what it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Flower Girl. Twilight is and will always be Stephenie's brainchild. As for Flower Girl, Hallmark owns that little chestnut. I just own Bella's feisty attitude.**

**{*******}**

Alice was going to kill me. I was running late to go for a run with her... I know, I know, it sounds idiotic. That's not the point though, the point is the reason why I'm running late... obviously because I can't stop thinking of Edward. I met the guy once and he already had this huge effect on my life.

"Yes, I'm late, and yes I'm sorry. Now, let's go before you hand me my ass." The words quickly left my mouth as I jumped out of my car. Alice was standing next to her car, hands on her hips, ready to attack.

"God, Bells... what the hell took you so long?" She pratically screeched.

"I'm here now, so are you running with me or what?" I called over my shoulder as I jogged lightly toward the trail. "I need details on your honeymoon..." My tone singsong.

That sure lit a fire under her ass, because she was soon next to me grinning like that cat that caught the canary. She went into explicit detail of her and Jasper's time in Bali. So explicit, I swear I puked in my mouth a bit, but I was happy for her and I basked in her happiness.

"So what's got you smiling?" She teased

"What do you mean? I always smile." I shrugged as our running slowed to a brisk walk.

"It's Ben, isn't it?" She squealed.

"Nope." I shook my head, "I met someone at the wedding I did this past weekend." My nonchalant tone didn't fool her. "His name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

"And? I need more than just a name Bella!"

"Well that's all I really know to tell you the truth. I mean he told me my flowers were works of art, and then I caught the bouquet and I fell, which is a story in itself; He told me that he was looking for me all night and asked me to dance." I shrugged, "We shared one dance, and let me tell you, can the man dance! It was amazing, and all I know is that learned how to dance in Argentina while researching a book."

"That's it? That's all you know?" I nodded, "I don't want to be a downer, but that's not very promising Bells."

"Why not? He knows my name, he knows where I work... he could come into the shop at anytime."

"But, Bell-"

"Nope, not a word. Let me be happy." I cut her off, quickly ending our conversation.

**{*******}**

A week went by... a whole friggin' week and nothing! For some reason, I honestly expected him to show up at the shop, but nope, nothing. Everytime the door opened my heart felt liek it was going to beat right out of my chest, and each time was a false alarm. Be it the mail man or the Poland Springs man to refill our water jug... it was always someone else. I promised myself I wouldn't watch the door today and so far I haven't.

"So what exactly were you planning for your wedding?" No currently I was dealing with an overzealous bride.

"Well here is my idea board," She literally produced a poster board out of thin air, I swear, with cut outs from several bridal magazines, "We're going for a Scottish theme."

"Oh are you and your fiance Scottish?"

"No. I just thought it'd be cool to have one. I've always wanted a Scottish themed wedding." She grinned, "Were having the bagpipes, the tarten print, the groomsmen are even wearing kilts."

Before I got to answer her, the door opened, and damn it all my heart got excited. Of course disappointment soon followed, huge disappointment. It was Ben who walked in. I held up a finger to tell him to wait. Hoping and praying my bride would continue to ramble, I figured he would get tired and leave. Of course my luck really wasn't with me.

"I have to get going. These 10 pounds aren't going to shed themselves." My bride jumped up, "I'll be back later on in the week."

"Of course." With that she left. "Hey Ben how've you been?"

"Good, though I feel like you're avoiding me."

"If I was avoiding you. I'd tell you I couldn't talk right now, that I had a delivery to make."

"I'll remember that." He laughed, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee..."

"Sure."

**{*******}**

"So tell me, how did you and Rose end up doing business together?" Ben asked with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee.

"There really isn't a story to it. We graduated college and decided to open up our own business. Neither one of us knew the first thing about flowers, but been two years and no complaints so far."

"I know my way around flowers." He smirked.

"Do you?"

"Yeah." He said with a nod, "My grandmother owned a florist when I was younger and I worked there as a teenager. That's what brought me to owning my own business, granted it's totally different business, but it's all the same mentality."

We finished our coffees over small talk and made plans to see each other later on. I mean there was no use getting my hopes up over Edward, so I guess I might as well see what Ben is about.

**{*******}**

"Crap." I muttered. Here I was sitting in my car in the resturant parking lot. I convinced Ben to not pick me up, that it was easier for me to drive myself. What I didn't know was that Ben closed down the resturant for the night, so it was just the two of us. Oh man, Emmett was gonna get his ass kicked for allowing this. I made my way in, praying the night would be short.

"So my mom can't wait to meet you." Ben randomly said over our awkward silence that had taken over after we were through with dinner.

I choked on my Long Island Ice Tea, "I'm sorry, what?" This is our first "date" and his mom can't wait to meet me?

"I talk to my mom everyday, numerous times a day actually. And I couldn't not mention the fact that I met a beautiful woman I can't stop thinking about." He gave me a wink.

Honestly, what do you say to that? All I could muster was a slight nod.

I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore, so I called it a night. When I walked through the door of my apartment, I had a message from Rose, _"Bells, why didn't you tell me about your date with Ben? I had to hear it from my Gossip Girl, husband! I want details, you better call me as soon as you listen to this message! I love you... mean it."_

Oh fuck my life...

**{*******}**

**So I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but it had to be written. And as for Bella's flip flopping, she's just throwing Ben a bone, things are looking up for future chapter, though that's not so say there won't be drama. I pretty much know how everything is going to play out, and I think there might be three or four more chapters... maybe more. And I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**

**Also if any of you have questions, don't hesitate to twitter me or facebook me, both of my pages are private, i'll accept your request though!**


	5. AN

**Hey all!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in 2months. RL hs been kicking my ass, but in a good way. I ended things w/ my bf... let's just say he was very condescending toward my writing. On the upside the actual reason why I haven't updated is bc I'm getting my manuscript ready to send out! It's been a year in the making, but it's finally done! And I'm starting a journalism class in the next couple of weeks, so I'm preparing for that as well.**

**I hope to update soon, but if I don't it's bc I'm busy not bc I don't want to. Besides there are plenty of other stories out there to read in FFland.**

**Hope to talk to you all soon!**

**Melyssa**


End file.
